Experimentando el Pasado
by VicenElAlicornio
Summary: Un extraño pasado rodea a Vicen Sparkle...Siendo el unico humano en equestria,empieza a dudar que fue de su pasado,y intentara averiguarlo,llegando a descubrir un horrible secreto,tras la santa imagen de la princesa Celestia...


Hola,este es mi primer fanfiction sobre MLP,asi que quiero que sean buenos conmigo y me hagan reviews sobre el para mejorar...asi que Empezamos de una vez

* * *

Capitulo 1:Hace 15 Años...

Nuestra Historia empieza hace muchos años en un lejano reino,llamado Equestria,habitado por Ponies de distintos tipos,pegasos,ponis de tierra,unicornio,etc todos ellos,gobernados por una Alicornio Llamada Celestia quien domina la magia Sobre los astros,en especial sobre el sol,Su castillo en Canterlot,su hogar y centro de mando,sera nuestro Punto de inico de nuestra Historia.

Tras Unas Blancas Paredes De concreto,Varios Metros Debajo del suelo,se ubica un laboratorio de investigacion,en el,hay articulos y maquinaria de investigacion cientifica,y Cientificos,Todos vestidos con batas,Lentes Protectores,guantes,y su respectiva tarjeta de identificacion como tales,en el centro de la sala,se observa un tubo gigante,en el,se observa un cuerpo humano de bebe conectado por un tubo donde esta su ombligo ,flotando sobre un liquido de desconocidas caracteristicas,mientras todos los ponis en el laboratorio trabajaban en las computadoras,sueros etc,En esto entra la princesa Celestia Vestida con una bata de laboratorio y lentes.

Celestia:Como Vamos,Profesor Chemical Flask?

Chemical Flask Era un pegaso Color Gris,pelo negro,Y con una cutie Mark de un matraz con algun quimico reaccionando,era el jefe de la operacion,ya que tenia experiencia en manipulacion genetica desde hace 30 años y ayudo en el estudio del adn de las razas de ponis y otras especies.

Chemical Flask:Muy Bien,su majestad,el Humano esta listo

En el Tubo se veia un cuerpo extraño flotando,sin vida,con los ojos cerrados.

Celestia:Llevamos 10 años en esta investigacion,investigar,truncar y modificar el adn de un ovulo fertilizado de Poni para convertirlo en un bebe humano es controversial,y ademas Costoso...

Chemical Flask:Eran,porque ahora mismo,le daremos vida,y daremos fin a estos 10 años de investigacion

Dicho esto,Chemical Flask jalo un switch en la pared,y unos rayos invadieron el domo donde estaba el "humano" bebe,dandole la chispa de la vida,esta operacion llevo 5 minutos.

Cuando esto termino,Chemical Flask jalo otro switch y ceso los rayor,evacuo el agua que rodeaba al bebe,y hizo abrir la copula donde estaba,con esta ya abierta,solo bastaba esperar que el bebe reaccionara...

No paso 1 minuto y se escucho un berrido.

BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAA

Hacia el recien nacido donde antes Flotaba en el tubo inconciente.

Hubo un silencio total solo interrumpido por el llanto del bebe

Chemical Flask:Princesa,dejeme ser el primero en decir...que el experimento Fue todo un exito

Celestia: Excelente,ahora que haran con el bebe?

Chemical Flask:Haremos experimentos Con el,mediremos su pensamiento,fuerza Etc

Celestia:no creo que eso sea sano para,el bebe,yo Tengo una mejor Idea.

Chemical Flask:Cual?

20 minutos despues,Celestia,junto al bebe,estaban en el castillo,en su elegante trono,Cuando de repente llega Twilight Sparkle,La aprendiz personal de Celestia en su escuela de Junto al pequeño Spike de Apenas 4 meses de edad.

Twilight:Princesa,respondi a su llamado su majestad,que nececita?

Celestia:Twilght mi pequeña aprendiz,quiero encargarte una mision super especial,Cuidar a este pequeño recien nacido humano,es super especial,confio en ti de que lo cuidaras.

Twilight:Pero,soy aprendiz,no mama,y ademas tengo suficiente con el pequeño spike,ya he tenido que ocuparme de darle de comer y...

Celestia:Twilight,yo confio en ti y se que lo haras bien.

Twilight:Pero..

Celestia:A veces en la vida hay que tomar retos dificiles,y este es uno de ellos,yo confio en ti y solo en eso eres mi alumna estrella.

Twilight:Bien si usted insiste.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

* * *

Bueno,ese fue el primer capitulo de mi fanfic,si les gusta ,escriban un review,y si recibo buenos reviews continuare con la historia hasta la proxima

Actualizacion:Agrege algunos detalles que debi agregar y corregi unos errores ortograficos que encontre,aun asi,no modifique el sentido de la trama


End file.
